


Read my heart

by tkml_seasky03



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkml_seasky03/pseuds/tkml_seasky03
Summary: first time writing fanfic, scenario I think about after listening to Satan's Read My Heart
Relationships: Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Read my heart

You can hear the sound of the rain hitting your window loud and clear. While laying flat on your bed, a certain memory comes to your mind.

_You stormed out of the House of Lamentation after having an argument with him. Not caring how the rain drenches your clothes, making you shiver from the cold. You kept on running even though you don't know where to. Once you feel like you're far enough from home, you crouched under a tree, finally taking shelter from the rain. Looking toward the ground, hot tears poured out of your eyes._

_It was one of those rare days where you both argued about small things but none of you wants to back down. You admit that you're a very stubborn person but his words hurt you deeply this time._

_"I don't need you then!" his raged voice still rang in your ears, bringing more tears to your eyes._

Remembering that particular event somehow brings some embarrassment to your face. You feel like at that time you were very childish. But, continuing your nostalgia from earlier, you look at your DDD. Letting yourself drown into the memory of that day.

_You were hesitant, afraid that he would still be angry at you or even angrier at you for storming off in the middle of the rain, in the middle of your argument. Walking slowly, you didn't realise that you're already standing in front of House of Lamentation. You were walking with your head looking down, stopping every time you doubt your choice. When you realised that you see the gate near you, you look up only to see him, in his demon form. Separated only by the gate, both of you were wet by the rain but make no effort to move._

_"I'm sorry..." once again looking down you wipe your tears even though you know the rain will wash it away._

_Opening the gate, he pulled you to his arm, slowly reverting back from his demon form._

_"I'm sorry too..." his voice full of regret fill your ear and heart._

_For who knows how long, you both hold each other tight as if you let go then the other will disappear._

Your DDD screen shows a pic of you and him, him sleeping on your bedside and a sick you. That pic you were looking at suddenly changes, showing a call coming from him.

"What were you doing just now?"

"I'm just spacing out"

"Hahaha, then I call you at a good time then, I want to hear your voice suddenly,"

"As always you can read my heart, Satan,"


End file.
